Reflection
Reflection is the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth episodes of Power Rangers S.P.D.. Sky first uses the Red Ranger powers along with the Battlizer. Synopsis An amazing new weapon - the S.P.D. Battlizer is needed when a copycat criminal named Slate strikes Newtech City. Sky struggles with the memory of losing his father and comes face to face with Mirloc the villain responsible. Slate is defeated, but Mirloc escapes. In the end, Sky defeats Mirloc himself, but with Jack letting him become the Red Ranger to fight in honor of his father. Plot Part 1 Kat and Boom are working on a new battlizer and using RIC to test it on. Boom tests it, RIC's head goes flying off and lands at Commander Cruger's feet, who has just walk in. Kat tells Commander Cruger that they were are still working out some kinks. Meanwhile, the cadets are outside tossing a Frisbee around. Sam is not with them, as he has been sent to check out a disturbance in the Strato Quadrant. Their day off ends when Rhinix appears. The cadets think Rhinix has escaped and suit up. The Rangers battle, but Rhinix disappears and Hydrax appears. Hydrax also manages to elude the Rangers, when Bugglesworth appears and later disappears. The cadets return to headquarters and tell Commander Cruger what has happen, believing the criminals had escape. Kat walks in with Boom and shows them the containment cards with Rhinix, Hydrax, and Bugglesworth still contain. As the cadets puzzle over this, Kat tells Jack that she needs his morpher for the upgrade. Sky tells Kat that he would like to go next. Apologetically, Kat tells Sky that she had made the technology only for the Red Ranger. Disappointed Sky walks out. Jack follows him and tells him that he has to get over not being the Red Ranger. Sky tells him that he has. Sky and Jack enter Sky's quarters and Sky picks up his dad's picture. Sky tells Jack that he has always wanted to be just like his dad and Jack tells him that heroes come in all colors. Sky is summoned to the command center, where Commander Cruger tells him that he wants him to interrogate Mirloc and see if he knows anything about the duplicates. Commander Cruger cautions Sky that Mirloc can escape through anything reflective. Sky walks up. Kat has just read the report about Mirloc and tells Commander Cruger that he was last, but Commander Cruger doesn't let her finish her sentence, telling Kat that he knows. Kat asks Commander Cruger if Sky knows and Commander Cruger tells her that he doesn't and now is not the time to tell him. Sky arrives at the prison and everything reflective on his uniform is covered and he wears dark glasses. Sky walks down the corridor, as the criminals try to touch him. Sky reaches Mirloc, who is in circular cage. Sky questions him about the reappearance of the criminals. Mirloc tells Sky that he is a collector and if he is willing to add to his collection, he will answer his questions. Sky agrees that he will give him whatever he needs for his collection, as long as it's not mirrors. Mirloc tells Sky that the criminal they are searching for his Slate, a copy-cat criminal who is mostly being supplied genetic codes by Broodwing. Sky leaves and returns to headquarters where he reports his information to Commander Cruger and the rest of the cadets. Bridge calls everyone's attention to the monitors - which shows Shinuku. The cadets suit up and began to battle Shinuku, who reveals his true form - Slate. Slate turns to various monsters they have fought before as the Rangers continue to battle Slate. Slate turns into Devastation and traps the Rangers in the circle of fury. The Rangers break free and the battle continues. After various monsters, Slate leaps into a giant robot. The Ranger form their zord and the battle continues. Eventually, the robot is destroyed and Slate is ejected onto the ground. The Rangers close in on Slate, when Morgana appears. Morgana gives Slate the ability to be several monsters at once. Outnumbered, the Rangers continue to battle, but they are not doing well. Shadow Ranger appears, but soon he ends up on the ground as well. It's time to break out the battlizer. RIC races over and Red Ranger goes into mode one of the battlizer and continues the battle. The rest of the Rangers cheer for Red Ranger on the sidelines. Eventually Red Rangers goes into mode two and defeats and contains Slate. Morgana leaves before she is contain as well. Later, Sky returns to the prison where Mirloc is held. Mirloc tells Sky that he collects sad memories. At first, Sky is reluctant to tell Mirloc his worst memory, but Mirloc reminds him that they had made a deal. Sky then tells him of the day his father died. Sky is outrage when Mirloc tells him that his story is the saddest he has ever heard and he would enjoy for a long time. A tear falls downs Sky's cheek, and Mirloc uses the tear to escape. Part 2 Boom is cleaning the lab, singing: cleaning and tidying, which he finds a clipboard of Mirloc. Boom is stunned when he reads that Mirloc is most likely responsible for the death of Sky's Father. Boom runs into Sky in the corridors and tells him not to worry about Mirloc escaping. Boom, trying to be kind, accidentally tells Sky that it was Mirloc who had killed his dad. Sky is upset and Boom realizes that Sky didn't know. Sky is in the bathrooms and can't believe how stupid he was. Mirloc appears in the mirrors and gives Sky a hard time, before vanishing again. Meanwhile, in the command center, Kat and Commander Cruger fill in the cadets on how difficult it will be to recapture Mirloc. They also think it was low for Mirloc to play on Sky's emotions, although Z confesses she didn't think Sky had any emotions. Sky walks in angry and asks Commander Cruger why he didn't let him know that it had been Mirloc who had killed his father. Commander Cruger tells him that it wasn't the right time and the rest try to make him feel better about Mirloc's escape. Sky wants to be demoted to D Squad and Commander Cruger tells him that is for the team leader to decide. Jack reminds Sky that his father had fought to the bitter end, but Sky just wants to quit. Sky collects himself and suggests that they split up into teams to search for Mirloc. Sam enters the command center and he tells them that he wants to help in the search. The team divides into pairs. Z and Bridge are driving the jeep and searching when Bridge catches a glimpse of Mirloc in the rearview mirror. Z stops the jeep and she and Bridge jump out. Mirloc follows and soon captures the pair. Kat tells Commander Cruger that Bridge and Z have vanished from the grid. Commander Cruger checks in with Sky and Syd, and Sky reports that nothing unusual is going on. Soon Mirloc appears in front of them and captures them as well. Kat becomes very concerned when Sky and Syd vanish from the grid as well. Jack and Omega Ranger are confronted by Mirloc next. Before Mirloc can capture them, Shadow Ranger appears and stops Mirloc. Shadow Ranger tells Jack and Omega Ranger to return to headquarters. They all return to headquarters. Commander Cruger is convinced that Mirloc has Syd, Z, Bridge, and Sky. Commander Cruger wants Sam to investigate, as he believes that Mirloc will have had harder time detecting him. Sam leaves. Moments later, the alarm goes off. A giant robot is in the city. Jack insists on going and he uses Sam's Zord. Kat cautions the Red Ranger that he isn't used to traveling at such speed, but Jack is confident that he can do it. The Red Ranger quickly forms the Omegamax megazord and begins battling the giant robot, which is being piloted by a Bluehead. Omega Ranger arrives and watches the battle. Mirloc appears on a rooftop and captures the zord with Red Ranger still inside. Omega Ranger battles with Mirloc. Mirloc reveals Omega's fate when he shows him the rest of the Rangers trapped within their reflective prison. The cadets cheer Omega Ranger on as Omega Ranger finds it's not so easy to defeat Mirloc. Eventually Omega Ranger smashes the mirror on Mirloc's chest, which releases the cadets and The zord as well. The cadets and Omega Ranger face down Mirloc who tells them that it's pointless to arrest him, as he would only escape again. Mirloc makes some cutting remarks about Sky and his father. Sky's friends defend Sky and his father, how his father was an amazing Ranger and that they're proud to work alongside him. Jack tells Sky to take his morpher. Sky is unsure, but Jack tells him to do it for his dad. Sky takes Jack's morpher, suits up as the Red Ranger and uses the battlizer to defeat Mirloc. After the battle, his friends gathered around Sky, happy that he had done well. Later, the cadets and Kat watch as Mirloc is sent to a prison on a planet that doesn't even have sunlight. Commander Cruger walks in and apologizes to Sky for not giving him all the details. Commander Cruger tells Sky that he is a fine Ranger and he won't make the mistake of forgetting that again. Later, Sky is sitting in his quarters with his father's helmet in his hands. Jack walks in and tells Sky that his dad would have been proud of him. Sky tells Jack that he felt that his dad was with him. Sky gives Jack his morpher back and thanks him. Jack asks Sky how it felt to finally be the Red Ranger. Sky tells him it was great, but that he really enjoys being the Blue Ranger - after all heroes come in all colors. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Elizabeth Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Sam (S.P.D. Omega Ranger) (voice) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom, Bugglesworth & Devastation (voices) *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Barnie Duncan as Piggy * Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Slate (voice) *Mike Drew as Mirloc (voice) *Mark Wright as Rhinix (voice) *Sarah Thompson as Hydrax (voice) *James Coleman as Sinuku (voice) *Campbell Cooley as Tomars (voice) *??? as Officer Tate *??? as Young Sky Notes *This is the final episode to be released on US release DVDs. It was included in Volume 5 "Zapped". *Bridge, Z and Syd do not appear morphed in Part II, while Sky's only morphed appearance is as the Red Ranger instead of his usual Blue. *Sam does not appear in Part I. *This episode introduces Jack's Battlizer (which is a repaint of the Omega Morpher) and his Cyber and Sonic Mode armor. *In Part II, Mirloc is captured without being judged. Assuming that he underwent one for his previous crimes, that implies that judgements have no time limitation. *Part II is the first episode of Power Rangers to show the interior of a bathroom, (Not counting Sentai Footage From Ghosts in the Machine) however no toilets appear, just the mirror and basins. *Sky first appears as the Red Ranger which he would be permanently in the second part of Endings. Errors *In Part II, Mirloc claims to have never seen the Omega Ranger before however he had seen him a few hours earlier in the confrontation that Shadow Ranger interrupted. *In Part II, it's never explained why Mirloc doesn't just capture Sam instead of fighting him. Although Sam mentioned when he passed through the portal, he was changed into a light being. Scientifically, light can travel at light speed, probably explaining why Mirloc was unable to capture him, since Sam may have travelled fast enough for Mirloc to not be able to capture him. See Also (fight footage & story) (Part 1) (fight footage & story) (Part 2) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode